


Chemisty Between Us

by vanellionlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chemistry, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, High School AU, School, class, first time creating an au, idk what to tag, imagine, reader x felix, side minsung, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanellionlix/pseuds/vanellionlix
Summary: What could possibly go wrong other than bumping with Hwang Hyunjin while rushing to your next class?





	Chemisty Between Us

It's been weeks and its stressing me out, I can't get him off my mind no matter how hard I try.  
I let out a heavy frustrated sigh " that is it I'm really doomed! I don't even know what to do anymore I hate him so much. "  
I was busy spacing out thinking about him, minutes later the school bell rang signalling me to go to my next class I hurriedly grabbed my things and ran so I wouldn't miss my class. 

I was rushing that I didn't noticed where I was going I accidentally bumped to Hwang Hyunjin causing our things to clash and fell down the floor. " Could you please watch where you are going even if you're running late? " and he rolled his eyes " Oh shit! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm also in a rush" Hyunjin just shrugged it off and helped me pick up my things. Rude much ? yeah right everybody knows Hwang Hyunjin the cold hearted guy, I don't even understand why a lot of girls likes him, I must admit that he is quite cute but his attitude annoys me, well all of his friends share the cold hearted aura that I hate. As soon as I arrived in my Chemistry class my eyes roamed around looking for vacant seats unluckily the only seat that is not taken is next to him, seeing the sight of him irks me. I sat down next to him and let out a deep sigh " out of all people that I hate why am I next to you?" i mumbled under my breath. He turns his head around and look at me weirdly " excuse me ? are you trying to say something? " in a husky voice that sounded like he just woke up from a nap which sent a tingling sensation down my spine. "n-nothing I said im glad that I am next to you" i let out a fake giggle and a forced smile. 

As soon as Chemistry class is over aka 2 hours hell for me as I am next to the most annoying person in the whole universe I rushed outside to catch up with my dance class. I saw Hyunjin waiting outside the laboratory with his hands on his pocket casually chewing a gum " Hey Y/N!" Hyunjin blurted out . I was confused because one why is he outside my classroom? is he waiting for me? and two Hwang Hyunjin calling my name? my classmates started too look at us whispering things that I couldn't hear but I'm pretty sure its about us, I gave Hyunjin a confused look and scrunched my nose "What do you want mr. good guy?" "Looking for this?" he raised a wooden notebook and my eyes widened seeing the notebook he was holding oh shit how could I forget? I am now officially doomed Hwang Hyunjin probably read the things I wrote down in my diary. Immediately run towards him trying to reach the notebook he was holding " Try again shortie! whoops! " as he try to wave around my diary " What the hell! Idiot give it back who even gave you the permission!" i screamed at his face turning red as a tomato. " We had a good laugh Y/N! Changbin is almost dying while reading your diary" he blurted out trying to hold his laughter finally I got a hold of my diary and ran away going to the dance studio to release my stress and frustration I texted Chan to not wait for me anymore as I am going home late. It was unsual that nobody is here I opend the lights and started creating a new choreography to divert my attention from this stressful week. Minho and Jisung barged in to the room and helped me with choreographing for the upcoming dance competition being held next week.

after hours of hard work I flopped down the floor and let out a whine. " I'm so stressed I don't know what to do I'm also pressured by the dance competition especially the school is really relying on us at the same time I accidentally bumped to Hyunjin while I was on the way to the Chem Lab" i said quietly " Y/N don't worry we got this after all we have minho here there's nothing to worry about" Jisung chirped in popping his cheeks Minho gave Jisung a back hug and pinched Jisung's fluffy cheeks aren't they adorable? " yeah Y/N don't worry we got this!" Minho said happily "But one thing im frustrated even more is that Hyunjin actually read my diary and I'm really embarrassed his friends also read it AND HE READ IT TOO! I really hate how this affects me, I hate him so much! " I can't contain my feelings as I started breaking down with all the pain and frustration circulating my mind. I started crying because of the pressure given to me and I'm pretty sure by now he is laughing his ass right now knowing the things that my mind speaks. " I don't believe you knowing you for almost 4 years we all know you like him Y/N" Minho teasingly said while nudging me " you know what they say the more you hate the more you love" Jisung added. 

The dance room doors opened as a tall guy with platinum hair walks in looking in our direction His eyes tells me that he is looking for someone I clenched my wrist knowing who that guy is, Lee Felix. why now? when I am weak and crying I don't want him to see me but its already late he's going towards my direction already I continue to sob quietly and hugged my knees tighter "Y/N! oh there you are!" he mockingly said to me while smirking as he sat down next to me " what the hell do you want felix? can't you see im having a moment here? can you fuck off?" " Well, I find you cute when you're crying" he chuckled patting my head I looked up to him with sad puppy eyes he held my chin and cupped my face removing the hair strands that are blocking my face he wiped the pain away from my cheeks using his thumb. " You know you're getting ugly when you're crying and why are you even crying?" he let out a small chuckle damn it is confirmed that I love this handsome boy right in front of me, I am still stunned with the things he is doing right know with me knowing him as a cold hearted guy who doesn't give a shit and rejects all the girls who approaches him yup all of his friends share the same quality, famous, handsome and cold hearted. I'm questioning my taste why do I even like a guy like him where there is Bang Chan who is always there for me whenever I need him but I only see him as a Brother. I tried removing his hands away from my face but he suddenly gave ma a hug that made me freeze to where I was sitting right now making the blood rise up to my face making it as red as a tomato.  
" Y/N stop crying already it breaks my heart to see you cry, whats the matter? also I know that you 'hate' me Hyunjin told me everything" felix pouted. I stood up trying to cover his mouth as unnecessary words may slip from his mouth that may cause my death "stop it lix its embarassing!" i angrily said i stood up trying to walk away from him but he suddenly grabbed my hand in which again a cold water is poured down on me he hugged me from behind burrying his face in my shoulders that gave me chills he is so near we never had physical contact like this I'm about to melt.  
" Stop pretending you hate me I read in your diary how much you love me Y/N" he hugged me tighter wiping the tears rolling down my cheeks " I love you Y/N I've been meaning to tell you that but im afraid to be rejected by you as you always show to me how much you hate me, but thanks to your clumsy ass you dropped your diary luckily Hyunjin was the one who picked it up. I love you my little tsundere" he happily said while his eyes from two crecent moons his smile as bright as the sun he held my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I wrote an AU its mainly a reader x felix with side minsung. I wrote this because I was bored and our fandom is in drought, I'm still trying to explore and In the near future I would like to create more and Improve my work! but I hope you guys like it :)


End file.
